We know of devices consisting of a receptacle or bottle, preferably transparent, containing a saturated alum solution, in which are immersed undissolved alum crystals, and which are fitted with a manually-operated push-button pump for spraying the solution on to the body part targeted by the user. As in the overwhelming majority of hand-held spray pump devices, said pump is fixed in a removable fashion on the top of the bottle, generally by means of a screw type fixture. The preferable solvent for the solution is water. When the level of the alum solution is low, the user needs only to unscrew the pump and refill the bottle with water. A portion of the crystals present in the bottle dissolve, until the saturation point is reached. Since water is available almost everywhere, and is usually free, the user can refill the device several times, until the crystal reserve is completely dissolved. This allows the device to be of a compact size, which makes it easily transportable and therefore practical. Moreover, the saturation point of the solution increases with temperature. Therefore the deodorant effect of the application increases with temperature, which corresponds with natural needs. Such a device, proposed in application PCT/CH89/00104 Verdan (publication WO89/11849), was taken up in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,682 McDaniel and in corresponding patents, as well as in patent EP 0 852 210 Valois. In each of these publications, the pump spray screwed on to the top of the bottle containing the alum solution is fitted with a tube that extends to the bottom of the bottle, in a conventional manner, such that pumping the solution remains possible even if the level is low. In devices PCT/CHS9/00104 Verdan and EP 0 852 210 Valois, the tube extends down almost the whole length of the bottle and its lower end arrives a short distance away from the bottom. In order to prevent the pump from drawing up small crystals and becoming clogged, the lower end of the tube is fitted with a filter. Use of this device, however, was unsatisfactory, since the small crystals caked together on the filter and clogged it in a relatively short period of time. To overcome this drawback, U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,682 McDaniel simply proposes to shorten the tube, such that it reaches halfway down the solution. Indeed, the product is marketed in this form. The alum crystals, which have a specific gravity of around 1.7, settle on the bottom of the bottle. In the top portion of the solution, the quantity of crystals is significantly lower, or even non-existent, since the crystals settle rapidly. The shortened tube therefore only pumps from this top portion, and the risk of suctioning a crystal is low. This proposal has the drawback that half of the alum solution remains out of reach of the pump, and therefore it is necessary to refill the bottle twice as often (or transport a bottle twice as large).
Moreover, a general problem exists, whose solution has solicited numerous proposals, of allowing the user to employ the spray not only in a position in which the pump is at the top, but also when the bottle is tilted or inverted and the pump is at the bottom. In this respect, the idea of stopping the tube feeding the pump at halfway down the bottle provides a partial solution, but it only works until the bottle becomes half empty. Other proposed solutions include document U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,519 Kim, in which the suction tube is flexible and is weighted at the end thereby extending this end to the lowest point in the bottle, regardless of the latter's position. This solution is again found in documents U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,319 Pucillo and EP 1 527 823 Saint-Gobin Calmar Inc. The drawback of this solution is the same as that in document PCT/CH89/00104 Verdan: in a saturated alum solution, the end of the tube, whether a filter is provided or not, will soon become clogged, since the filter is always in the sector containing the greatest quantity of crystals. It is true that these proposals are not presented for the application of saturated alum solutions. Other documents propose receptacles or bottles which are also not intended for the application of a saturated alum solution, in which the suction tube has several branches, one of which ends at the bottom of the bottle and one or several others end in other sectors, notably at the top of the bottle. This is the case for example in documents U.S. Pat. No. 2,630,942 Shaffer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,488 Venus, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,060 Ellion. The difficulty with these proposals lies mainly in the need to produce quite complex suction tubes. Moreover, there is still the aforementioned drawback of the risk of blockage should these proposals be applied to the spraying of a saturated alum solution. Other documents propose dividing the bottle into several compartments, such that at least one of the compartments retains the liquid even in an inverted position. This is the case for documents US 2004/0112922 Ouellette and U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,150 Witt. However, neither of these solutions permits use when the bottle is completely inverted, vertically. Moreover, the use of a standard bottle is impossible. Still other documents propose including in the bottle a second sealed and more or less flexible chamber containing the solution to be dispensed, which collapses as the liquid it contains is pumped. This is the case for example in documents U.S. Pat. No. 3,089,624 Micallef, U.S. Pat. No. 3,257,036 Micallef and U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,020 Stone. The disadvantage of these solutions lies notably in the need to insert and fix a second chamber within the bottle, which appears to be rather complex. It is the object of the present invention to provide a device that overcomes the aforementioned drawbacks, i.e. a device that allows almost all of the alum solution to be suctioned while minimising the risk of the pump becoming clogged with crystals, as well as the use of the bottle in all positions, even when it is inverted completely.